The Simple Things
by hugglepuggle
Summary: HongIce and DenNor fluff drabbles. Rated T for language and stuffs. Cover drawn by me.
1. Of Blankets and Sweets

**I do not own Hetalia. Plot loosely based half-based on a prompt courtesy of Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr.**

* * *

Leon put the damp, clean sheets into the dryer, closing the door to said machine and listening to it hum as he loaded more blankets into the washing machine. Damn, how he hated laundry. But his plan for later would make all of the work worth it. He felt a small smile stretch across his lips as he left the laundry room/kitchen space to fetch more covers. The duvet, maybe? A quilt? He brought both items to the small space, waiting for the current load of pillow covers to finish their wash cycle.

* * *

The Asian sat on the cold tile floor, watching the fabrics spin around in a constant circle. His mind wandered to his Icelandic boyfriend of a year; his brilliant, violet eyes, his feathery, snow-covered hair... Just the thought of him made the dark-haired male sigh in content. He replayed the first day he met his partner, chuckling at the memory. Only when the LG product that washed his clothes beeped did he snap out of his daydream, standing and stretching. Thoughts of Emil filled his head as he repeated his cycle, replacing dry fabrics with wet ones.

Said Icelander was currently preoccupied buying an assortment of candies and sweets so satisfy his (rather large) sweet tooth. He had stopped by every candy shop, grocery store, and bakery to collect a large amount of cookies, chocolate, cupcakes, and his beloved licorice. He was running up the three flights of stairs to the small apartment he shared with his lover before he realized he still hadn't gotten dinner; his original purpose of leaving the warm space of his home. Whoops, he thought, shrugging and unlocking the door to his dwelling space. He was immediately slapped in the nose by the scent of fresh linens and... Vanilla? _Wh- oh, scented candles. When did we get one of those?_ Emil shook his head and plopped down on the sofa, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling the nearest pizzeria.  
Once dinner had been taken care of, he decided to check on Leon, who had been cooped up in the laundry room-thing all day. He was curious as to what he was doing. So, like any good boyfriend would do, he flicked the other in the back of the head. "The hell are you doing?" he questioned, eyes flickering to the washing machine nonchalantly.  
"... The laundry? What's it look like?" Leon replied, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was.

"You hate doing the laundry."

"I'm aware."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"It's a surprise. What have you been doing for the past few hours, anyway?" The Oriental male raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

Emil shrugged. "Getting dinner. And a few dozen desserts."  
Leon rolled his eyes. "Typical. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza Hut."

"Lovely."

* * *

Once the pizza had been devoured and Emil finally returned to his natural skin color (he cursed the color red into oblivion), the two made their way to the sofa. Almost immediately after sitting down, they both bolted up to fetch what they had been working on all day. Leon returned with blankets upon blankets, pushing the couch back with his hip and dumping the sheets and such onto the floor.

The white-haired male came back carrying at least six bags of sweets, a lollipop already in his mouth. He stared at the scene that greeted him, shaking his head and setting his many bags down. "Alright, explain."

"Snuggle nest."

"... Yeah, okay." He helped his lover set up a base for the nest, pulling him in beside him and surrounding them with quilts and blankets.

The Hong Konger chuckled lightly and grabbed a bag containing cookies, eating one. He chuckled even more when Emil whined about them being _his_ cookies. In response to the complaining, he pressed a kiss to the Icelander's lips. He was rewarded with a flushed boyfriend and an light slap of the hand. He just smiled and pulled the other into his lap, feeding him various sweets.  
Violet eyes gazed warmly into brown ones, the owner of the former's hands reaching up to cup an olive-toned face.  
"I love you, Emil."  
"I love you too, Leon."


	2. Of Pranks and Kisses

**A huge thank you to everyone who has followed or reviewed! They really mean a lot, thanks so much. So, I've changed the rating to T. Warning for this story: language, crude humor, and DenNor making out.**  
**I do not own Hetalia. **  
**The plot is from Imagine Your OTP, as most of my drabbles and such will be.**  
**Pranks from the Internet and a few friends. Enjoy! Oh, it's High School!AU by the way.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He had actually gotten detention.

Lukas Bondevik had gotten detention.

The first thing he thought when he entered the classroom: _'Damn Danes.'_ It wasn't like the stoic Norwegian to go along with his boyfriend's ridiculous plans. He wasn't like his younger brother who would do anything for his dear Leon. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. _Damn Hong Kongers._

Lukas took a seat as far away from all other human life forms in the classroom as possible, which meant the corner of the side of the room farthest from the window. He sat with his head in his hands for a good ten minutes or so before deciding that his algebra homework wasn't going to finish itself. Not again, anyway.

He waited for the inevitable door-kick that would announce the arrival of the Dane that had started this mess. Approximately ten seconds later, the door flew open, only to smack the offender in the face, making sure to leave a nice bruise on his forehead. _Shame, now I can't slam his head onto the desk._

Mathias walked over with the most smug grin Lukas had ever seen. Which, of course, earned him a slap.

"Detention. Your goddamn pranks landed me-,"

"Us," the taller blonde corrected.

"... Us, in detention. I had a perfect record, Mat! I was going to graduate with straight A's and a clean slate! Not a fucking _detention_!" He hissed.

Mathias chuckled and shrugged. "You knew we'd get caught, Luke. You went along with it anyway." He smirked at the scowl and light blush he received, remembering the day clearly.

* * *

_It had started out innocently enough. Make 'beep' sounds whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Math was boring anyway, it's not like anyone minded the interruptions. Lukas had only made a single 'beep' noise; at the very end of class when no one gave a shit anymore._

_That's when Lukas found out that his boyfriend was a criminal _mastermind_. He had filled the prized school fountain with vinegar the day before by cutting off the water supply during study hall. His 'bathroom break' actually consisted of gathering his prankster buddies, Gilbert and Alfred, and pouring bucketful after bucketful of the water with vinegar. The next day, right before lunch, he took the Norwegian to the water pipe that led to the fountain, pouring baking soda into it. They poured so much, the water became slightly foggy. However, they made sure that the pipe was a single pipe and that it wouldn't affect the drinking fountains and such, thus avoiding arrest._

_Come lunchtime, when the janitor started up the water flow, the biggest baking-soda volcano in the history of Bayridge High School erupted, dousing innocent passer-bys and two not-so-innocent pranksters as they laughed their asses off. Well, one did. The other scowled and left to grab dry clothes from his gym locker. It never hurt to be prepared, right? However, unknown to the Danish teenager, his partner-in-crime chuckled all the way to the locker room, a mischievous glint in his eyes. _

_And so another study hall came. Conveniently scheduled right before the pep-rally, which was followed by the aerial photo shoot of the campus. So Mathias, being the immature prankster he was, instantly had an idea. _

_Right after loosening the cheerleaders skirts and tops, of course. Boobs would never be old. This, of course, earned him a slap from a pissy Norwegian._

_Another bathroom break, another lie. This time, Lukas would accompany him. The smaller male had gotten a map of the football field, as well as the scale and the keys to his father's shed. Armed with a map with a crudely drawn penis on it, a riding lawnmower, and possibly the world's most perverted boyfriend ever, Lukas set out the coordinates for the master prank._

_Mathias then drove over the marked lines, leaving behind male genitalia in his wake. Needless to say, after the cheerleaders had a 'wardrobe malfunction', the principal had been very displeased when he broadcasted the aerial view photos on the school television system, where every teacher, student, and visitor saw the giant penis that two teenagers had left there for everyone to find. _

_Thinking back, being yelled at by the cheer coach and principal was totally worth it. Now Mathias knew what shade of red he wanted to paint his room. Well, that and he was dubbed 'King of Pranks.' With Lukas as his queen of course. That one junior- Leon, was it?- shook his hand. When the Asian left, boyfriend in tow, Mathias was sure that this school would surely have another king (and queen) of pranks. If only he could use his royal status to get out of the detentions that had been thrust upon him. Seven weeks detention. Tuesdays, and Fridays._

* * *

Lukas sighed and finished his fifth and last page of math, officially done with his homework. What was he going to do for the next forty-five minutes of Jail-time with Satan's Spawn?

His question was answered when he felt a pair of warm lips against his. The two teens immediately tangled their hands in each other's hair, leaning back against Lukas's chair. Tongues meshed and all too soon, the lips were gone, hovering inches away from his face, curled into a smug smirk.

"We're sneaking out."

And suddenly, Lukas was reminded of why he agreed to this in the first place.  
"Okay. Lead the way, my King."

* * *

**That was way too fun to write. I really hope someone does that as a senior prank when I graduate. **  
**So, an order has been established. It will alternate between HongIce and DenNor. Updates will be at least twice a week. There are no set days (though probably Fridays and Saturdays.)**


	3. Of Culture and Chopsticks

**So so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but school just started and I-**

**Yeah.**

**Have some lazy dialogue-only crap.**

**Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.**

**Enjoy, and as always, I own nothing but the writing. Not the characters, not even the plot.**

**Warning: Like one swear word in two languages and an innuendo. **

* * *

"Remind me why we're here?"

"You said you wanted to see more of my culture."

"So you took me a a traditional Chinese restaurant."

"Yeah."

"You could have told me that I can only use chopsticks."

"They have forks, I can always ask for-."

"No, I'm not stooping to the level of forks in a Chinese restaurant."

"Suit yourself, babe."

"..."

"... Want me to teach you how to use them?"

"N-No! I can figure it out!"

"If you say so."

"..."

"..."

"... Ríða."

"Pfft."

"Shut up."

"You got a little something on your pants there, hun."

"No way, I would have never guessed."

"Don't get pissy with me, it isn't my fault you can't use chopsticks."

"Fuck you."

"We're in public, though. I'd rather not engage in coitus until we return home, _darling_~."

"You know what I meant."

"Did I?"

"I'm so done with you. And these godforsaken chopsticks."

"No, don't stab-."

"Too late."

* * *

**Well that sucked ass but at least it's something, right? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/followed/favorited this! Means a lot~.**  
**Ríða means 'fuck' by the way.**


End file.
